


Geometric Progression

by RedQueen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Fanart, First Meetings, Five Year Mission, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: Cadet Kirk is not in the habit of carrying an umbrella. Commander Spock is. Things move forward from there.





	1. It Was Only Logical

**Author's Note:**

> I realised [I made a bunch of K/S comics](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/tagged/star-trek-art) that sort of fit into their own 'verse. And I was lazy and nicked all the images from tumblr so excuse the fugly signature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is smol and angry and Spock cannot help himself.


	2. A Labial Expression of Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Spocko doesn't believe in waiting around.

 

 


	3. Finishing Each Other's Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because politeness is a way of life.

 

 

He's only waiting for you to get done, Jim.


	4. Vulcans Do Not Flirt (no matter what starship captains think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you have dress uniforms on.


	5. Besides, First Officers like to keep Captains on their toes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Spock takes his position very seriously.

 


	6. Temperature Compromises, Vulcan Foot Kisses and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the spacebugs bite

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And an epilogue because I couldn't help myself -->


	7. A Vulcan Sunrise

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because New Vulcan looks like just like a red desert to me. And that, as they say is that. Feedback/comments are love. 
> 
> I live at a [tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/) where I draw things.


End file.
